An oil well typically goes through a “completion” process after it is drilled. Casing is installed in the well bore and cement is poured around the casing. This process stabilizes the well bore and keeps it from collapsing. Part of the completion process involves perforating the casing and cement so that fluids in the formations can flow through the cement and casing and be brought to the surface. The perforation process is often accomplished with a perforation apparatus including a plurality of subs, some of which contain shaped explosive charges. It can be a challenge to properly assemble the perforation apparatus on the surface.